


rp partners wanted!!

by s0ckies



Category: EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon Compliant, Discord - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, KakaoTalk, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Roleplay, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ckies/pseuds/s0ckies
Summary: i really need some cool pals to rp with





	rp partners wanted!!

**Author's Note:**

> hi i’m ally ;; i’m really in need of some rp partners for seventeen, monsta x, nct, or exo so i’d really like to find some here!! feel free to contact me on twt or kkt:
> 
> twitter: @cheolspooks/cheolsocks  
> kkt: pyrocrastinate
> 
> if you wanna rp somewhere else (kkt, discord, text) just leave your info below in the comments and i’ll get in touch with you!! 
> 
> i also put some of the aus/topics i like to rp in the above info !!
> 
> this is just gonna be a little svt draft i have so i don’t get reported uwu

 

 

seungcheol’s still awake.

 

    he tells himself it’s just his mind racing faster than he can keep up with it. countless nights, he’s found himself crouched and crammed into every position he can think of on his couch, bed, desk chair—you name it. more often than not, he believes he’ll drive himself insane before he actually gets any meaningful rest. his eyelids are sore and drooped lazily, and he’s certain the bags under his eyes are almost as pathetic as the blank space on his pitiful excuse for a midterm paper. it’s due in a week, and seungcheol barely has enough consciousness left to acknowledge that he’s almost entirely fucked.

 

    it has to be just that. he thinks too much. drinks too much caffeine.

 

    it’s frustrating, how simple a notion it is to just _sleep_ . more, a thoughtless action. countless individuals are comfortably tucked underneath their warm duvets now, dreaming peacefully of a perfect utopia. if seungcheol had any sense left to care, he _would_ be frustrated with that fact. nothing is able to possess and plague the human mind more than the feeling of absolute exhaustion. a complete burn-out, when seungcheol can’t find enough energy to even lift his head to see how early in the morning it is. he’ll have to be up in a handful of hours, undoubtedly, to pull himself from his unruly mess of sheets and pillows and put himself through a thoughtless participation in yet another disgustingly long lecture. not that his fleeting headspace will allow him to pay attention.

 

    sometimes, when he lets his eyes rest closed long enough, seungcheol can slip into a fragile sleep, the slightest noise disturbing the rest he clamors so desperately for. a neighbor closing their door, a car honking outside—anything is liable to jolt him awake and put him through more agonizing, powerless suffering. though, when he does manage to keep hold of the pitiful excuse of the night’s slumber he lives on from day-to-day, he sees _her._

 

    _she_ is the only thing that seungcheol believes keeps him breathing. a petite, faceless silhouette in his dreams that gives him comfort where otherwise, in a real world, he would only find the ruthless scowls of those who don’t understand how much his body puts him through on a daily basis. _she_ gives him light, extending her pale, delicate hands for him to take. to find solace. to find anything other than the self-inflicted hell he’s thrust into each waking moment.

 

    seungcheol hopes as he lays restless, _she_ is resting peacefully with the rest of those he would be otherwise frustrated at.

 


End file.
